1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Christmas tree electric connecting trunk device, and more particularly to a Christmas tree electric connecting trunk device that has an electrical connecting assembly to connect two adjacent connecting tubes of the Christmas tree electric connecting trunk device. The Christmas tree electric connecting trunk device prevents connecting tubes from relatively rotating and disadvantaging connection of male and female connectors of the electrical connecting assembly due to over fabricating tolerance, which improves convenience and efficiency of assembling the Christmas tree electric connecting trunk device.
2. Description of Related Art
A Christmas tree generally has two or more connecting tube stacked and assembled perfectly one by one for convenience use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a Christmas tree electric connecting trunk device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.